(ML Week) Home is in Your Arms
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: For ML Staff Appreciation week and ML Week (countdown for the Nickelodeon release).
1. Day 1: Affection- Heartwarming Support

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/MLW-Day-1-Affection-Heartwarming-Support-5754980

 **(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

For ML Staff Appreciation week and ML Week (countdown for the Nickelodeon release).

* * *

It was a sunny Monday afternoon when Marinette overheard that Adrien was scheduled to have another international fencing tournament.

Nino had caught her attention when he clapped a hand over his friend's shoulder, breaking her daydream. She had gained the two boys' attention when she had jolted from her neighbor's touch with a squeak.

"What the hell are you doing?" her best friend inquired; she shrouded her amusement with a sigh. Her puckered gestures gave away her true intentions, but the scarlet haired girl wanted to amuse herself with one of Marinette's usual, sly cover.

"I-I-I was exercising something," the flustered, pigtailed woman declared.

"Uh...huh..." Alya stressed out her words with feigned interest. She leaned towards her, a fist rested beneath her chin while her other hand tapped her fingers against the mohagony table.

"W-well it's true! You know that... that... that Filipinos point with their lips right? That's... That's a legitimate reason," she continued proudly, although her round cheeks were still slathered with a rosy tint.

"Really? That's cool that you know that," Adrien praised nonchalantly.

Whereas his dark skinned companion expressed more interest with a sudden epiphany reflected in his coffee eyes. "Right?! It could make one hell of an awesome secret code or something!" Then turning his gaze to Alya he added, "But how do they know what they're pointing to?"

With an unintelligible humm, Alya shrugged and smiled at the two as they parted ways from them with a raise of their hands. To her side, wearing an obnoxiously, gauchely grin plastered on her face as she waved was her dazed and dorky, love-struck best friend. The scarlet haired girl's smile had faltered, exhaustedly when she her eyes darted to her and back to the door. As soon as the door had clicked behind their wake, Marinette snapped back to the life to be the bumbling adorkable person that she was. Immediately, Alya felt those forceful hands clamp on her shoulders and shook her like a lifeless ragdoll.

"Oh my gosh, Alya!" the pigtailed girl shrieked as she retracted and clapped two hands over her blooming cheeks, "A-Aadrien... Adrien... he...! Oh my gosh, he thinks I'm cool!" She bathed in the afterglow with her eyes clenched shut and a wide grin etched across her face.

"Oh, Marinette," the scarlet haired girl cooed as she pulled her into a hug, "you're a precious thing, you know that?"

She squealed something unintelligible as she melted into her embrace and returned it warmly.

"Well, more importantly," Alya recalled as she pulled away, "from the looks of it, he won't be seeing his father at the competition again."

"You're right," Marinette sighed, "I wonder if we can do anything to cheer him up."

"Of course you're going to support him," her best friend answered expectantly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world... but I wonder if I can give him something to wish him luck..." the pigtailed girl trailed.

"Well his competition doesn't start until late afternoon in the school gym, so I'm sure you have time to make him something."

"Make him?"

"Well, you are our future designer after all," Alya winked, "and it's something only you can do for him."

"You're right! I'll head home right away and make him something!" she declared confidently. Then the following moment her frame shunk, hands clapped to the sides of her wide, alarm cerulean eyes she panicked,"But what?!"

Glancing around her desk, Alya spotted something a particular object, "You're making handkerchief as of lately, right?"

* * *

 _I'll head home right away and make him something!_

The words echoed through her mind like a bitter insult as Marinettee, in her tattered glory, stood at the front entrance of her Academy with a simple design of an ivory, silk handkerchief peeking out of her bag. The design had elegant gold, wispy curly-cues surrounding the border, and one corner etched with Adrien's full name in a startling emerald, inspired by his lively eyes.

The result was something she had to settle with amongst all the complexities that interfered her hours of work. She had completed her work in time, and left her home as quickly as possible after a parting kiss to her loving parents. However, she had stumbled into a crisis on the way to her academy.

* * *

There was a fire in one of the four-story apartment complex, and firefighters had surrounded the area, armed with hoses and ladders to help free the trapped civilians. Marinettee, as Ladybug, had arrived to the scene to gain report of the situation before using her yo-yo as leverage to enter the higher floors. To her surprise there had been a handful of people trapped inside the apartment complex.

Quickly, she gathered as many people out of the floor and guided them to the stairs heading south. Unfortunately, the floor had collapsed, preventing firefighters from the second floor to reach them.

Her next option had guided the herd to another resident's home, located several doors away, and safe from the blazing fire's wrath. She had tried to pry the windows for a good minute before she had to resort to her yo-yo to break through the glass. Lady Bug then stuck her head out the window and hollered for the firefighter's attention. To her relief they responded quickly with a ladder set up in their direction. To ensure a safe getaway, Marinette had to break a number of shards with her hands to prevent any injury to the helping civilians. With a chorus of gratitude, she stepped through the window and used her yo-yo to haul her to the fourth floor, where she executed the same procedure after breaking through the window.

However, with the fire on the third floor rising to the resident above it, she had no problem finding another herd of people huddled in the room above hers. Because the firefighter's were already preoccupied with setting up to two windows on the third floor, Marinette had to resort to using her lucky charm, where she received a red and black dotted handkerchief. Her eyes searched hurriedly about the room, when they highlighted her yo-yo, the civilians clothes, and to a large pine tree.

Acting impulsively, Marinette threw her yo-yo to a low, sturdy tree branch. Fortunately, her powers had enabled it to secure in place, as evident by the strong tug. Then breaking the top layer of glass, she tied a knot to secure the dark thread on the window frame. Turning to the civilians, she quickly instructed them to use an article of clothing to use as a grip and zip line to safety. She warned them that they were coming from a steep incline down, so they must release themselves when they were close to the ground.

As instructed, the civilians were sent down within a five second interval with Ladybug as the last to depart. She explored the floor to check that no one was left behind, when she heard a cry from a child coming from the fire. Her instincts brought her to break into the room, head straight into the bathroom to drench her handkerchief and tie it over her nose and lips, like a bandit from the Old West. She lied low to prevent smoke from blinding her vision and entering her lungs, and within seconds she was able to spot a crying young boy, hidden in his bedroom closet. Luckily, he was not injured whe she scooped him in her arms. When she inquired about any other members, he explained that he was playing hide and seek, had fallen asleep while waiting on his friends, and had just woken up due to the uncomfortable heat. Marinette instructed the boy to use his clothes as a shield from the smoke, while shd quickly dodged her way through the blazing room. After several cries of attention and a quick round to search for the boy's companion, she made a beeline to the entrance.

Just as she was several feet away, she noticed that the entrance and the floor began to collapse. Determined, Ladybug sprinted through the door and managed to dodge the collapsing ceiling and rolled into the hallway, with the boy tucked and protected in her chest. Her back had taken the blow, winding her for a moment as she lied on the floor, disoriented.

It was the boy's cry that alerted her to get back on her feet and dash down the hallway to the window where her makeshift zip liner awaited them. Marinette tugged the string to loosen its knot, followed by tugging the string. Her lady luck had loosened it's grip on the tree and sent the yo-yo back to her with a reeling whirl. Then whipping it out once again, she aimed for a light post and swung herself to safety. Almost immediately, a crying mother came dashing to meet them, and Ladybug had strode towards her with an eager boy reaching towards her. After a word of gratitude, a band of reporters had surrounded her with a turbulent of inquiries. With an apology, she quickly departed the scene.

* * *

Now here she stood before the school, half an hour into the competition, glancing down at her bleeding hands from the aftermath. She must be reeking of smoke as well, she thought humiliatingly. "Adrien's match must have been finished by now..."

Just as she was about to enter the building a white figure had bolted through the front entrance, sending the door to collide into the gloomy girl. However, the person who bolted through had held on to the door before it could touch her.

"Woah!" a fencer exclaimed as he saw a surprised pigtailed girl. "Marinette?"

Speechless, Marinette recognized the owner of the voice immediately, and dread had washed over her.

Taking off his, mask Adrien wore a concern expression as he gazed at her. "Are you okay? What happened?" he reached towards her, gently wiped away the soot and touched a stinging cut on her left cheek.

She winced at the sensation, but could not bring herself to pull away from his touch. Instead she stuttered, "W-what about your match?"

"It was postponed a minute ago when my opponent's coach had called him in an emergency. There was a fire in one of the apartments here, and his brother was currently there."

"It's alright now," Marinette comforted, "he should be safe. Ladybug made it in time and saved all the residents."

"Ladybug?" his ears perked at the sound of her name. "Don't tell me you got all this..."

"It's was bad timing," Marinette stepped away, concealing her guilty expression with a defensive wave of her hand, "I had an errand there, when the fire happened."

Adrien then took hold of her slim wrists and faced it upwards to reveal several scratches and gashes.

"I slipped on some glass," she answered promptly.

His worried frame fell rigid as he turned and led the way. "Come on, let's get you treated."

"Adrien what about your match? The problem's been resolved, so wouldn't they be looking for you?"

"They'll call me if they need me. I just told them I needed to shake off some nerves," he smiled reservedly, "but thanks for your concern."

They marched hurriedly into the health office where Adrien began to administer first aid, while Marinette silently admired and flushed under his gentle touch.

"It's a shame that there's a cut on your pretty face," he consoled, "and it's even worse that there are a number of them in your hands."

"It's alright," Marinette answered cooly, although her mind was bouncing off the walls when he addressed her face as _pretty_.

"No it's not," the fencer sighed, while applying alcohol and cream to her hands. He muttered a quick sorry when he heard a sharp breath from his patient. Then covering them with bandages, he answered sincerely while caressing his thumbs over the smooth surface, "Marinette, you should treasure your hands more. They're your most valuable trade." Then he glanced up to meet her dazzled blue eyes with the same reserved smile etched on his lips, "You're going to make wonderful and unique clothes in the future, and you need these hands to make them."

The pigtailed girl stared at him with disbelief, unsure of what her ears have heard.

"After all," his cheeks reddened slightly, "I'll always be itching to own the clothes you design."

Marinette's face had deepened a crimson red, and she avoided his gaze quickly to hide her teary eyes.

Taking note of her actions, Adrien's caress fell to a halt as he exclaimed, "Sorry! I'm hurting you, huh?" But before he pulled away, Marinette shook her head hurriedly.

"No, it's not that," she answered hurriedly, "I'm just moved is all... I..." she avoided his gaze as she lifted a hand to rub over her moist, closed eyes, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to see me like this." After she had calmed herself, she looked at him and smiled sincerely, "Thank you."

Unsure of what to do, Adrien's cheek flushed slightly, as he mumbled a quiet, "Your welcome."

"Um... I think we should get going," Marinette answered quickly.

"Yeah," he agreed, as he ambled to the door, and held it open for her.

As she walked through and mumbled her gratitude, she stammered for his attention, "Um, Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the folded, silk handkerchief and presented it to him, shyly. "Thank you again, and also good luck in your match." She had not given him time to respond when he picked up the fabric from her hand and hurriedly added, "I'll go ahead. I'm sure that Alya's looking for me."

As she bolted down the hallway with her heart drumming in her ears, Marinette had missed an opportunity to witness a certain blond's heart-warmed, melted smile.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I love the relationship Alya and Marinette have. They're precious little dorks and I say I'm more like Alya in this kind of stuff (as of lately). Then again I have my little swooning moments like Marinette about fictional **otome** guys. ^/^**

 **That Filipino reference is legit (coming from that culture and all). Let me just say that it's practically second nature when you talk to these people (to a foreigner this would be strange and funny, not to mention a GREAT cover up rather than excusing your puckered lips for"lip stretches") but if you're a foreigner and you're learning, pay attention to what they're talking about because they will direct you with their lips ;)**


	2. Day 2: Friendship,Family- Desired Warmth

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/MLW-Day-2-Friendship-Family-Desired-Warmth-575498851

 **(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

For ML Staff Appreciation week and ML Week (countdown for the Nickelodeon release).

* * *

Marinette loved shopping, but more than anything, she loved spending quality time with her mother, Sabine Cheng-Dupain. Rarely, had her mother stepped foot outside of Boulangerie Patisserie due to massive orders requested by returning regulars. Today, Tom had insisted that she and Marinette spend some quality time with one another.

"After all, she isn't getting any younger, honey," he reminded, determinedly.

With a sigh and a small smile of gratitude, Sabine placed a quick kiss on Tom's lips, before heading out the door where her impatient daughter waited.

* * *

An hour into their quality time, Sabine had gained various, new knowledge of her daughter's tastes. She was already well informed that her daughter loved to design, so she took her to various shops that would help inspire her creative mind, despite her insistence to stick to window shopping.

One in particular was a high class shop filled with elegant dresses, formal attires, and gaudy accessories from jewelry to crazy elaborate hats. A wave of nostalgia had washed over Sabine when she took notice of her daughter's fascination of an obnoxious, red derby hat. The centerpiece was a giant scarlet flower, made of a superfluous amount of nylon fabric layered on top of a layered veil of chiffon of the same color. It looked as if the hat had eaten her head as a whole; nevertheless, Marinette had worn it with subtle pretentious behavior-Chloe, she presumed was her muse-and slapped a petite hand over her amused smile. For a split second, it was as if she returned to the past and caught a glimpse of her three-year-old baby girl wearing one of her sunhat. The short flashback filled her with a bittersweet emotion, as she gazed at her current fourteen-year-old teenager.

But because they were in a high class branded department, Marinette had to fight back her amusement and conceal her immature behavior by returning the gaudy hat on its display case before moving on to the next article of clothing that caught her attention.

Meanwhile, her mother had moved on to sorting through various articles of attires, because God knew that she could barely afford this brand with the monthly income she and Tom shared at home. Fortunately, they were blessed with a daughter who could create better designs than the ones she held in her hands; all she needed to do was ask.

Every once in awhile, her eyes would dart back to her absorbed daughter, regardless of where she was in the store, her eyes had always recognized her daughter from a million miles away. And from the looks of it, her attention was spent admiring and analyzing the design of a retro white cotton skirt with a transparent chiffon that peeked through to see the wearer's legs.

When Sabine had picked up a dark halter dress with a flaring, navy and white striped pattern and raised it in the direction where Marinette was standing, someone from her peripheral vision had caught her attention. When he took notice of Sabine, he ambled towards Sabine and greeted her politely, "Hi, Mrs. Dupain."

"Hello!" she chirped quietly, as to not gain her daughter's attention, "You must be Adrien, right? One of Marinette's classmates?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered promptly. "Is Marinette with you?"

Sabine wore a polite smile, although there was something else hidden behind her visage of cheerfulness, as she pointed in the direction of her occupied daughter.

"Oh," he answered surprised, but his emerald eyes also held a sincere admiration when he returned his gaze to Sabine with the infamous, heart-throbbing, reserved smile. "Her creations never end, huh?"

"Oh yeah," her mother answered, proudly, "her notebook is filled with a number of designs." She paused as she watched her daughter walk up to an attendant and inquire questions regarding the article at her hand. "Her room also has a number of designs made. They're mostly finished, but there are some occasional ones that she scraps."

"Really?" he peeked at Marinette's direction, witnessing her eyes light up and a big grin sprawl across her face when the attendant had answered her questions before thanking her and returning the article. "It's hard to imagine that. Marinette looks like the type to finish her work, and they're usually such great quality and craftsmanship."

"Oh?" Sabine turned to him, quizzically. "Do you own something my daughter has made?"

"Um… did she tell you that she won the bowler hat contest my father held a couple month back?"

"Did she, now?" she grinned gauchely, although she was slightly embarrassed at the fact that she had forgotten her daughter had barged into their home that evening and openly announced to her father and she that she had won the design contest. "I think I recall her coming home excited one day…"

"Well, um, I just wanted to say that she's a talented designer. And I truly believe that she will grow up to be one of the best in the future."

"I believe so, as well…" her mother answered sincerely, when a sharp cry had gained the pair's attention.

"Mom?!" a flustered pigtailed girl exclaimed when her large eyes fell on a familiar blond haired boy, who waved at her casually. "A...Adrien?"

"Hey, Marinette," he greeted the flustered girl.

"What are you doing here." As soon as as those words left her lips, Marinette wanted to slap herself for coming up with such an stupid question. However, Adrien had not minded the question.

"I was supposed to meet my father here, a few minutes ago but it doesn't look like he's here," he answered dejectedly.

The two dark haired women shared sincere empathy for the young man, when Sabine decided to speak up.

"Maybe he's running late," she suggested positively.

"Maybe," Adrien answered ominously whilst scratching the back of his head, innocently, "but I think something came up at the last minute. He's a busy man after all."

"How about you tag along with us, then?"

Behind Adrien was an alarmed Marinette who swatted her hands frivolously and crossed them into an 'X'.

Catching that something was amiss, Adrien turned to see an innocently, well behaved, and grinning Marinette.

"Well..." Adrien answered slowly, "I don't want to intrude on your quality time..."

"No, no. Not at all," Sabine insisted, with a wink to her daughter, "the greater the company, the better."

"If you insist, Mrs. Dupain," the young model gratified, then turning to her daughter, "Marinette?"

The navy haired girl's tensed frame had relaxed when she released a defeated sigh, "Sure."

"Alright, no complaints here, okay kids?"

"Yes, Mom," Marinette answered flusteredly, as she gazed at the ground while her hands fumbled nervously against one another.

"Yes, Mrs. Dupain," Adrien chirped in synch to Marinette's answer.

"Oh, Marinette, did you find what you were looking for?"

Her shy habits falling to a halt, she looked up at the pair with a wide grin, expressing her accomplishment, "Yup! I got some key pointers from one of the attendants."

"Awesome," her peer added, "will you be making it any time soon?"

"Maybe," Marinette she answered airily, "I just have to draw an outline, buy cotton, chiffon, and lace, and then put it together."

Realizing what her loud mouth had sputtered, Marinette cringed internally and shrieked in mortification of displaying her dorky nature in front of the boy she was head-over-heels in love with. Time seemed to flash before her eyes when Adrien continued to stare at her with a blank expression, and with each second, she wanted to bury herself beneath the ground. Her muffled, chuckling mother had appeared to break the spell, and Adrien's reaction had finally melted into one with sincere awe.

"Is that how your work process usually undergoes?" the young model appeared genuinely interested.

Marinette stared at him for a moment, momentarily frazzled by his mundane response. Her mother had to step in to avoid her daughter from embarrassing herself further.

"Sometimes it takes her the whole night. There are nights I see her bedroom light on, and when I check up on her, she's out cold on her desk. I swear she works herself to death."

"Mom...!" her daughter groaned, flusteredly.

"I think that's admirable, really," Adrien smiled reservedly, sending Marinette's heart aflutter as a result. "I love hearing stories about people who are passionately-driven. I find them really inspiring."

"That's wonderful!" Sabine clapped her hand jovially, as she led the two out of the shop, "I have so many more to tell you!"

"Please don't."

"Please do," the short, raven haired woman corrected.

"Mom!"

* * *

The moment his limo had been moving, he knew that Nathalie had bad news regarding his father's and his plans. He was no longer disappointed in his father, rather, pathetically put, he knew it was coming. A part of him wanted to storm out of his limo and head back home, but he knew better than stir up a scene for the internationally renowned Gabriel Agreste. But he was glad that he went through with the plan, and feigned his excitement before Nathalia had departed.

In the end, his encounter with Marinette and her mother had completely made up his initial mood. There was a number of things he learned about Marinette that afternoon, especially things he had not expected her to behave when she was around him in school. And to be frank, he was completely jealous of her. Because she had a pair of loving parents who valued spending time with their child, and who were welcoming enough to allow a stranger into their quality time. Regardless of these thoughts, he had a lot of fun. Especially how flustered Marinette reacted to all the recollected tales her mother shared, or how silly she behaved when she found that ridiculous hat-he noticed her from outside the shop, though he would never tell her so-it was his little secret. There was also the time when, someone else besides Nino, had insisted to pay for him, regardless of his status. As insignificantly small as it sounds, for once he felt like a normal teenager who spent time with a friend and their mother. It was the first time anyone-besides Nino-had treated him so human, and he was internally and deeply moved.

Now as he sat at the backseat of the car, exchanging a few words here and there with a worn out, Marinette, Adrien reflected about his day's experience. He snuck a couple side glances at the tired girl, and realized that Marinette had grown on him. He liked her pure personality and genuinely admired her for her passion. He wished that there was a better way to express himself that he cared, not just as a representative who would serve as her stepping stone to fame glory, but more importantly, as an individual.

And as her mother insisted to drop him home-Marinette long defeated by her stubborn nature, also chimed in her defense-Adrien could not help but grin to himself as he gazed out the window and into the parting sunset as he wished silently for a day like this-this desire of warmth tingling inside of him- to come again soon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So far this was my favorite drabble to write about. Actually, something like this happened to my friend way back then, and while he and I were hanging out and looking around a department store, my mom decided pop in and join us. My friend wanted to leave, feeling awkward and all, but my mom treated him like he was part of the family. And then this story came about 3**

 **Sabine's behavior is also based off my mother's personality ^^**


	3. Day 3: Akuma, Hawkmoth- Fragments

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/MLW-Day-3-Akuma-and-Hawkmoth-Fragments-575498985

 **(c) All characters mentioned belongs to Thomas Astruc's "Miraculous Ladybug"  
**

 **Summary:**

For ML Staff Appreciation week and ML Week (countdown for the Nickelodeon release).

* * *

He woke up stirring in the aftermath of dark clouds enveloping his whole frame like a turbulent storm with nothing more but a pair of fading voices, echoing through his mind like the bellow of the Notre Dame bell; sharp in volume, and rippled dull and muddled in its wake. Colorful shards scattered behind his lids, appearing in arbitrary sections as if treating one like a puzzle, until a shattered glass mozaic stared back at him. It was uncomfortably familiar that it gave him a precarious chill down his back and carpeted his body with goosebumps. Its vivid presence was so crisp that it sent his mind disoriented whether to confirm that what he had saw was a dream or a memory. However, the boy had no recollection of such event, and he reasoned that his artistic mind was taking revenge for his lack of practice, but he could not help but feel like something was still amiss.

He stared at his ceiling blankly, arms folded behind his head, bathing in the afterglow of such an extraordinary dream. Every time he closed his eyes, the image reappeared crispier than the last, and then he wondered to himself on that one fateful evening: what had he done for his birthday? Because all he remembered were those suffocating raven and plum clouds and the sight of two fabled heroes, and this answers lied in a particular navy-haired pigtail girl.

After Miss Bustier's lecture and her early dismissal, Nathanaël was the first to get out of his seat, and before he knew it, those dazzling blue eyes were boring through his, sapping away all thoughts into a white canvas.

"M-Marinette... uh..." the red head stammered, unsure how he had gotten himself to stand before her, or where his courage had disappeared. "Um..." a hand fumbled its way to the back of his head and his gaze snapped to the floor, had dropped to the floor, searching the floor for context clues of what he should say next. He was disappointed in himself, chastising loathsome thoughts about how much of an idiot he looked right now, because he couldn't hold her gaze-because, the longer he stared into those dazzling eyes, the longer his mind retained that blank slate.

"Hmm?"

Despite avoiding her gaze, he sensed comfort and patience in the tone to her voice. This had encouraged him to meet her gaze once again. With determined, balled fists, he looked at the smiling girl, words prepared to seep out his lips when a sharp cackle came from behind them.

"Oh! Is that Nathanaël asking out Marinette, I see?!" the heiress chortled, gaining the attention of the class in the nervous boy's direction.

He felt his frame cave in and felt the familiar crimson warmth splash across his cheeks. Standing before her was unbearable, but adding an audience had magnified the feeling to overwhelming dread. The door wasn't far from his position, and he was tempted to bolt out of the room, when Marinette's furrowed brows had melted into a relaxed state.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she replied calmly whilst folding her arms across her chest.

Her response had ceased the blond woman's and her disciple's laughter. They turned to her with visible astonishment. As did their surrounding classmates, they turned to Chloé with baited breath, unsure of what would happen next.

"What?" she retaliated, brushing off her former reaction with a triumphant grin, "So you don't deny that you have feelings for him?"

"Regardless of how I feel, it shouldn't be any concern for you," Marinette's hands fell to her hips as she wore an innocent smile with a sarcastic tone, "then again, we know how much popularity means to you regarding boys. Sorry for taking the spotlight."

The class erupted with laughter as Marinette linked her arm through Nathanaël's and turned to a proud Alya.

"Go on with you," she waved her hand.

With not much than a hushed, "Let's get outta here, Nathanaël!" the pair dashed out of their home room.

Standing before the Eiffel Tower in Place du Trocadéro the pair sat themselves on the steps leading down to a view over the Pont d'Iéna and the Seine. Pigeons frolicked in masses, pining for food from tiny crevices before frolicking into the air from excited children dashing in their way. The ambience was calming, with a hint of romance from the rosy skies as it stretches behind the sunset like a warm embrace. It was a perfect time to confess, if only he had the courage to, let alone speak up. So far, their image was not the case.

It was obvious by the noticeable gap between them as they sat across from one another, with an embarrassed Marinette turned away from him, her body hunched forward, burying her face in cupped hands. Whereas Nathanaël had propped his elbow on top of his knee, head turned to the side to hide his profusely, blushing face. He had to say something. He needed to. It was his fault that she was put in this position… all because he was a coward.

As he was about to turn in her direction, the Seine had caught his attention, and for a split second he saw a glimpse of a wide platform, designed with similar functions of a boat, floating beneath the bridge. But when he waited for the object to exit the other end of the bridge, it had not reappeared. Confused by his mind playing tricks on him, he sighed.

His behavior had caught the raven haired girl's attention. She withdrew from her flustered state and turned to see a disappointed expression on the boy's face. "Nathanaël?"

He turned to her suddenly, momentarily started, before shaking his head. "No, it's noth-" Then stopping himself, recalling his resolved that morning when another fragment crossed his mind. This time it was of Marinette, illuminated with a soft light as she looked at him with such gentle eyes and an a sincere smile. He needed to know what was going on, and why he was suddenly bombarded with these mysterious remnants. "Actually… I wanted to talk to you about something…" Nathanaël was aware that he had a tendency to turn away, but he restrained himself to maintain a hold of her gaze. "Something really important."

"Oh…" the girl answered unsurely, "Look, Nathanaël, if it's about earlier… I didn't mean anything behind it. Nor did I want to offend-"

"It's not that," he shook his head dejectedly, his heart stung at her words, but he managed to keep a calm composure, "I know you said it in spite to make her shut up. I appreciate that."

Marinette giggled warmly, and Nathanaël found the sound of her voice so soothing, that it melted the tension that had built up since the morning he decided his resolve. Then clearing his throat for a more serious matter, he addressed her shyly, "Um, Marinette…"

"Yes?"

"Uh… the important thing I want to ask you… about… is… is…" he flushed profusely, "regarding this dream I had." Invaded by those electric blue eyes up close, he found himself stumbling over his words. Then he shaking his head, he caved into his aloofness with an averted gaze to floor, and chuckled wryly, "No, never mind. It's stupid."

"It's alright to say it," she encouraged patiently. He turned to her with a blank expression. "Stupid or not, if you say it's important, then you should say it," then following up her words were the same expression he saw from his mind-vision, dream, or whatever it was. Her words had given him the confidence to speak his mind out.

"If you really don't mind then, I suppose I can ask you," he answered firmly, shifting his eyes to the Seine, "last night I had this really vibrant dream. It was so surreal, I thought I was back in reality. Then when I looked back on the day of my birthday…" he turned to her with an innocent smile. "I can't seem to remember a thing. All I know is that you were part of it."

Marinette's expression had shift to concern as she listened to him. The moment he had mentioned the day an akuma had changed him to EvilIllustrator, her eyes had widened for a split second. If victims of the akumas left with an amnesiac episode of the event, then did that mean the memory would return eventually or were they completely abolished from existence? Along with these questions, Ms. Mendeleiev's lecture regarding the human brain had fluttered in.

Deep within the brain, the hippocampus stores an extraordinary amount of memory. Even if one were to have amnesia, it is possible to regain the memory if it were linked to any reactant-say music for example-then that person would recall the memory associated to that particular song.

To conceal her revelation, she played along with feigned knowledge. "Your birthday?"

"Yeah," Nathanaël nodded, "we were on this platform that I made, going down the Seine. You sat next to me on a bench while I was drawing music out of this magical tablet that made any art a reality. Then you looked at me with this gentle expression…" As soon as he said those last words, his face turned red and he turned away. Despite his reaction, he swallowed his pride and continued on, "The last thing I remember about that day was being sent off to Mr. Damocles's office then everything turned black. Then I was on the ground in Chloé's room with Ladybug and Chat Noir…." he brought a fist to his forehead and exclaimed aggravatingly, "Memories just don't disappear like that! But… if I want these memories back, something in my mind told me that you would have the answers."

"Me?" the pigtailed girl echoed, unsure of how to handle the situation. "But I don't…"

"Please, Marinette?" his turquoise eyes begged her, "If you really know what happened on that day, would you please tell me?"

The moment Marinette's met with his turquoise eyes, she knew she had lost the battle. She rattled her brain for consequences for sharing the recollection, but the longer he held her gaze, her mouths parted on their own with a soft, "Okay…"

Nathanaël's expression had lit up immediately, expressing his words of gratitude when Marinette giggled and began her recollection.

"Wow… I was like that?" Nathanaël murmured as they strolled down the evening streets of Paris. The pair had decided a change of scenery and opted to stroll downtown as they conversed about the night of his birthday.

"Yeah, I hardly recognized you," Marinette giggled.

"I'm so sorry about erasing your window breaking into your room like that," the flustered, auburn haired boy answered quickly. Although deep down, he was in awe of his akumatized form. He envied the confidence that the artist had, and if anything, he would have done the same thing-well, in terms of asking Marinette out. It's a shame he couldn't remember the time he had spent with this beautiful creature. "I'll make it up to you."

"No, no! It's alright," the pigtailed girl answered quickly, "Ladybug's powers had restored it, so you don't have to feel bad at all."

"Still… to go as far as breaking into a girl's room is impolite," Nathanaël answered pointedly.

"Really, it's no big deal."

"But…" the auburn boy interrupted.

"It's alri-" she stopped herself mid-word when she took account of Nathanaël's discouraged expression. Guilt washed over her, when she glanced at her own reflection from a closed shop's window. She knew she had to take responsibility for wiping away his memory. After all, EvilIlustator had done no harm, besides giving Chloé a piece of his mind, but there was no intention to steal hers nor Chat's miraculous. Quite frankly, he acted in his own accord to rescue her when Chloé rushed her complete the group project, and also the time he went straight to her room to ask her out on a date. He had pure intentions to protect and please the girl he liked-and she took that away from him. Marinette's heart had turned heavy, fully aware of the consequence of being the confident Ladybug. Shifting her gaze back to darkened turquoise irises, her lips whispered, "I'll make it up to you."

"Make up what for me?" he inquired, confusedly.

"Nothing…" she shook her head and chuckled wryly, while deep in her heart, she whispered an endless train of apologies to Adrien for what she was about to do next. Then slowing her feet to a stop, Marinette softly asked, "Nathanaël, do you… wanna go on a date?"

"A date?"

She nodded.

A date… his heart pounded as he repeated the last word. His initial response was to say yes and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to stroll down these cobbled road with her hands interlaced through his as he whispered his gratitude for making his dream become a reality. But he couldn't answer her,, because there was something amiss in the way Marinette looked at him. Her expressions sincere, and he knew Marinette's intentions had always been pure from the start, but it was her smile that gave it away. Her smile wouldn't meet her eyes like he had dreamed of the jubilant girl. As heart wrenching as he was, he couldn't bring himself to accept the offer, no matter how much his selfish thoughts encouraged him-even if it was fake at the very end. He would only end up with his feigned hope and a wounded heart.

Nathanaël smiled gently, but slowly shook his head, earning an adorable puzzled expression on Marinette's face. "Please understand that, I know that your intentions are not meant to be from pity. Nor are you held responsible because I can't recall what happened between us on that night, but Marinette… if you are to ask someone on a date, make it so that you mean it from the bottom of your heart."

Marinette fell speechless, when she gazed at the heart wrenching smile he wore on his face-she had hurt him. "Nathanaël…"

"But if it isn't too much, I'd like to ask you to hang out with me tonight."

Touched by his purity and consideration, Marinette held her moved tears at bay as she answered, "It would be my pleasure."

The following day in class, Nathanaël had approached her the moment he entered through the door. When she glanced up to meet his gaze, she noticed his hair was styled in the way that reminded her of a confident boy. Her expression lit up with concealed amusement that only these two could understand sub rosa. "I'm happy to see you've taken that into your liking," she commented, recalling their evening shopping spree into a fragrance and body care shop where Marinette styled his hair that resembled his akuma's.

"I do," he answered sheepishly, "I think it's grown on me."

The raven haired girl chuckled softly, "It'll take some time to get used to."

"Um Marinette…" he stated shakily, while maintaining a composed manner. Nathanaël did his best to maintain a stern expression as he gestured for her to lean in to hear him whisper, "Let's go out together sometime."

"Sure!" she chirped excitedly as she pulled back, "just let me know when!"

"Um…" Nathanaël hummed hesitantly, "I mean it from a different motive…"

When Marinette considered his words from a suggestive outlook, she looked at him in time to notice the rosy tint on his cheeks. His fluster appeared to be contagious, for she felt the same radiating warmth appear across her cheek. And before she could answer him, Alya had bounced in with Adrien and Nino in tow.

"I'm not giving up on you yet…" Nathanaël whispered to himself as he sat himself at the far back of his seat, but the pigtailed girl would never hear it as Alya's voice drowned it away with her exclamation, "Are you blushing?!"

"N-no, no I'm not!"

As he lied his head on the desk, he missed witnessing Marinette's eyes turned in his direction with a small smile on her face as she wondered if his hair transformation had given her the opportunity to witness the real Nathanaël.

* * *

 _Bonus:_

 _Nathanaël did his best to maintain a stern expression as he gestured for her to lean in to hear him whisper suggestively, "Next time, let me ask you out on a date."_

 _Marinette watched him waltz off to his seat, and sat himself with such class, hearts formed in her beautiful diamond eyes as she swooned._

 _^^^Something Nathanaël had been hoping for to happen when he wanted to show Marinette the way he styled his hair._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WHY IS THERE NOT ENOUGH NATHANETTE FANFICS OUT THERE?! I adore this lil' cinnamon roll to bits and pieces! Ugh-he's precious. I lowkey ship them okay?! But it ain't enough to top LadyNoir/Adrienette/Marichat/Ladribug.**

 **This is how I pictured Marinette's and** **Nathanaël's interaction; I really wanted to see what it was like if these two hung out together. I'm 100% that these two would be the best of friends when it comes to art and be dorks together about referencing stuff for their art.**

 **I didn't mean to get the story to head down a dark road, it just happened as I wrote (and I just realized how dark her powers were when it got there). But it's all good.**

 **I hope you guys like the drabble ^^**


End file.
